A Long Time Ago
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: This is just a little fic that is somewhat near and dear to my heart. Some of the characters experiences have been based on my own experiences. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

A Long Time Ago

Joey Potter and Jen Lindley were shopping for Jen's upcoming wedding to Jack McPhee. The women had their children with them, whom should have been with Grams, but she'd had something come up at the last minute with her women's group. As usual, Caleb Potter was playing in the near by racks. His mother, trying to pick out her maid of honor's dress, kept pausing to pull him back to her side. His little brunette head could be seen briefly as he darted in and out of a rack of lounge wear. Jen and Jack's girls, Dezirae, four, and Ryleigh, two, were laughing at the three year old boy. The children were each other's favorite playmates. Best friends as their parents had been in highschool.

Jen and Joey had been friends since their Sophomore year. That was also where Jen had met Jack. Jack's sister Andie, along with Dawson Leery and Pacey Witter, rounded out their little high school circle of friends. Unusually enough the group had pretty much maintained ties with one another. Through inner circle relationships and individual heartaches, they were still very close to one another. Jen, Jack, Joey, and Dawson often had cookouts and day outs to the town park. They enjoyed the time they spent together. Dawson didn't have any children yet, he wasn't even in a relationship with anyone. He and Joey often joked of how they just couldn't find anyone to put up with them. Jen and Jack tried positive reinforcement on their best friends by saying they would too find happiness. But Joey had only experienced true happiness once in her lifetime, and it wasn't with Caleb's father, Eddie.

"Mommy, can I get in the buggy with Dezi and Ryleigh? Please?" Caleb's blue eyes sparkled as he asked his question. Joey smiled at her beloved son and hoisted his 47 lbs into the buggy with the McPhee girls. Even though Jen and Jack had not been married yet, their children had their father's last name. Caleb's father had been absent from the start. Joey was a single mom at age 23, two months before her 24th birthday, Caleb had been born in November. But Eddie, had left Joey when she had been 5 months pregnant, stating that he was not ready to be a father. Joey hadn't heard from or even seen him since. But she was doing well, with the help of her best friends, of course. She had a descent paying job at a well known company. She had a small cottage down the street from Grams, Jen, and Jack. That helped the friends keep in touch as well. But sometimes her mind drifted to the man she'd loved so many years before, his green eyes would come into focus with his short curly brown hair glistening in the sunlight in every memory Joey pictured. He had been an avid lover of the outdoors, or at least what Joey could remember of him; which was a lot.

"Okay, Caleb. But you better not start fighting with Ryleigh." Joey chuckled to herself. He smiled as he promised he wouldn't. The two girls shrieked with delight. Joey could resume her browsing of the dress rack while her son was confined to the buggy.

"Joey, which dress do you like? Think about the weather, too. You know it will be the first day of autumn, better pick one with sleeves or a shawl." Jen commented as Joey whisked another dress from sight. Joey rolled her eyes at her best friend, before answering.

"I know, it's only March. I have six months to decide!" Jen smirked at Joey who let a giggle escape her lips. The two women began laughing. The three captives immediately started yelling they needed to potty. Jen and Joey smiled, gave up on the dresses for a moment, and made their way to the restrooms. The group of five entered the women's bathroom. Dezirae noticed the girl sign and insisted that Caleb couldn't go in.

"Mommy, Caleb is a boy, he needs to go in the boy's bathroom!" Dezirae declared. Jen and Joey found this information amusing.

"Dez, he can't go in the boy's room by himself. He's going to use our bathroom, okay?" Jen questioned. The blonde haired, blue eyed little girl sighed.

"All right. I guess he can come in." Dezirae McPhee smiled at her friend. He nodded his head and replied.

"Yes, I can. I have to pee pee, mommy!" Caleb held his chubby arms out to his mother as she lifted him with great strain into her arms and placed him on the floor.

Soon, everyone had done what she or he had to and exited the restrooms. Jen lifted each girl into the buggy once more. Caleb saw an opportunity to run away, laughing all the while as his mom took off into a trot to get him. He ducked under a few racks, criss crossing from one to another before Joey could even tell which one he'd inhabited. She was calling his name, looked back once more to say wait to Jen, before lifting clothes in an attempt to seek him.

Joey became somewhat frantic when he didn't answer right away. She wasn't watching where she was going. A familiar voice was calling from somewhere behind her.

"Olivia! Get over here, where are you? Olivia? Livie? Come on, daddy is tired of playing hide and seek in the clothes. We need to go." A man emerged from one isle, as he and Joey collided into one another. Apologies flew, hastily each person resumed their searches.

"Caleb! Caleb? Honey, this isn't funny. You had better come out immediately, mommy is angry! Boo?" Joey looked under another rack, still no luck. The man she'd run into began laughing, it had been nervous at first then amusing.

"Um, I think this one belongs to you." He was holding the small hand of a little girl with big brown eyes and brown curly hair. And in his other hand was the chubby little fingers of the brunette boy.

"Oh, my God. Thank you. Come here to mommy, don't ever do that again. You scared me, Caleb." Joey finally looked into the rescuer's eyes, brilliant blue. She stepped back and rushed forward when his face came into focus once her nerves had settled.

"Pacey? Wow, it's been..." Joey's sentence was finished by Pacey Witter.

"Four years. You look amazing." His bright eyes still captivated her soul. She couldn't tear her brown eyes from the ocean pools before her. She gripped Caleb's hand firmly, as to not let him escape again. She then realized the little girl looked exactly like Pacey, but with her mother's eyes. Joey thought, her memory came back vivid as the day she had heard the news.

Four years before...

"Are you going?" Jen's voice was full of concern as she held her six month old daughter in her arms. Joey's left hand was resting on her swollen abdomen, in her right hand she held the invitation. Her eyes misted, she wiped at them with the back of her left hand.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, it would be very painful. Especially knowing, I blew my chances." Joey sniffed a bit, damn hormones!

"Jo, you don't have to if you don't want to. But you know I have to, she's Jack's sister. Andie wouldn't mind I'm sure." Jen tried comforting her best friend. Joey shot that look, the one that told Jen exactly what was on her mind. But she spoke anyway, making her thoughts known.

"Yeah, she would. She hasn't liked me since Pacey and I dated. She was always jealous that he came to me when they broke up. No, you go ahead. I'll stay here." Joey indicated her small cottage. She and Jen, along with Jack and Grams, lived on the same rual street in the country outside of their small town of Capeside, Mass. Jen simply nodded, and gave Joey a quick hug. Or at least the best she could muster holding Dezirae , while leaning over Joey's belly. This made Joey smile to see her friend struggle before accomplishing the hug. Jen giggled as well, said her good-bye and walked out to the waiting vehicle. Jack had been sitting behind the wheel of their late 80's model Bronco. He'd beeped the horn once or twice. Once Jen and Jack were out of sight. Joey closed her front door and sat down on the love seat in her living room; crying all the while.

Present...

"Yeah, you too. So is this your little girl? Olivia, was it? How old is she?" Joey fought back the temptation of flinging herself into his arms for a reunion hug.

"Olivia, can you say hey to Mrs. Joey? She'll be three in May." He said. Olivia said hello in a small shy voice. She had been animated while giggling with Caleb during their shared hiding game.

"It's not Mrs. This is Caleb, he'll be four in November." Joey informed her old friend.

Pacey smiled, a hint of relief was evident in his eyes. Joey had always been able to read his eyes, those beautiful blue orbs. She shook her head softly, as if trying to shake the feeling from herself.

Jen had wheeled the giggling girls to the isle where Joey and Pacey seemed to be having an awkward moment. The petite blonde's face seem to illuminate at the sight of her dear high school friend. He noticed her only after Joey had looked down at her son, who had been conversing with Olivia.

"Jen! Oh wow, are these your girls?" Pacey smiled, his eyes danced as it reached them.

"Yeah, these are my rugrats. I'm thinking of trading them in for a new pair!" Jen laughed heartily as Dezirae and Ryleigh said NO in unison.

Joey tugged at Caleb, told him to say good bye to Olivia and Mr. Witter, then hoisted him once again into the buggy with his friends. Olivia said 'bye and waved. Then she was lead away by her dad. He looked once, twice at Joey's retreating form. Why hadn't he tried to contact her? He knew his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, hadn't liked Joey since the first time they dated. But he should never had let Andie come between him and his best friends. He hadn't been allowed to hang out with his brother in law when Joey was present. That being said he was NEVER to hangout with Joey. And sometimes Andie didn't like him conversing with Dawson much either. She'd isolated him from his friends, who were like family, and he had allowed it. He loved Andie, still did. But she had cheated on him and now she was filing for divorce from him to be with her lover. He would be getting custody of Olivia. Andie had never wanted to be a mom, he took care of their daughter from birth. She was his life, he knew that Andie wasn't the one for him because she had never wanted children. They got married because she had become pregnant and he was an honorable man, doing what was right. Now, he thought, he wouldn't change a thing. Well almost...

Joey had been silent except for the occasional answering of her son's questions. Jen noticed but decided to wait for that discussion when the kids laid down for their afternoon naps. Once they were in the car, they soon fell asleep. Jen decided now would be the time to ask.

"Jo, are you okay? That was weird seeing him, huh?" Jen tried to ease her question in slowly.

"Huh? Yeah, weird. I can't believe it's been four years since I last saw him. The day he told us he and Andie were getting married." Joey said thoughtfully, she was thrown back to that night at the Ice House.

"Thank you all for coming. This means the world to Andie and myself. Even Joey managed to come out, pregnant as hell!" This statement got a round of laughter. Andie was the only one that didn't smile. She'd disliked the fact that Pacey had invited Joey. And then mentioned her in his speech about their engagement! How dare she show up? Andrea McPhee was fuming.

"Well, we can't stay very long. Grams has Dezirae and we are driving Joey up to Boston tonight to stay with Bessie and Bodie." Jack replied. He'd noticed his sister's smirk. He couldn't believe she was still so jealous of Joey. But she had her reasons, he supposed...what they were? He hadn't the slightest clue. Pacey seemed disappointed at this news. But he knew that they wouldn't all be able to stay more than a few hours. Dawson had to be on a flight to L.A. early in the morning. But it made Pacey happy to have his best friends present for this happy occasion.

"Joey, what the hell? I mean, the boy looked fine! Don't you even wanna talk about that?" Jen tried to get Joey to return from her temporary vacation by getting a smile, a giggle, or a go to hell. Whatever it took for Joey to let her feelings show. A smile crossed Joey's face, she nodded.

"Yeah, he was looking hot! But he's married and that ship sailed a long time ago." Joey entered her own world again. Jen just sighed. She made her way down the twisting country roads out of town. Soon, they had reached Joey's house. Jen and Jack resided a few houses down. The women said their see ya laters, hugged, and Joey unbuckled Caleb's car seat. Lifting him onto her shoulder, she smiled once more for Jen and closed the door of the Bronco.

Joey hadn't made it very far into the house when she heard her telephone ringing off the hook. She gently placed Caleb onto the love seat and reached for the cordless on the table above him.

"Hello? Dawson, hey. Oh, I just got home from wedding shopping with Jen and the kids. Yeah, he's sleeping, but he's doing well. How bout you? You'll never believe who we just saw." Joey engaged in her daily phone call with Dawson. He called often to keep in touch with everyone in Capeside. He had been living in L.A. for the past few years.

"I'm glad you guys have been making the necessary arrangements. Oh, great. I bet he's growing like a weed. Whom?" Dawson smiled on his end of the phone. These daily calls to Joey were always informative. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Joey's reply.

"Pacey, he and his daughter, Olivia were at the store." Joey smiled to herself, but the smile was evident in her voice.

"Aw, man, I need to call him. You know he's probably going to need you guys right about now." Dawson declared. Joey questioned why? She had no idea what was to come next.

"Yeah, he and Andie are getting divorced. She gave him the papers last week. He called me, and he was heartbroken." Dawson had enlightened Joey. She immediately felt bad for her former best friend, lover, what have you.

"What? Why? He didn't mention anything to me." Joey saddened a bit, because under previous circumstances, she realized she wouldn't have known.

"She apparently has fallen in love with a man she works with at the hospital in Boston. She cheated on him and decided being married to him would only bring her down." Dawson's voice was full of concern for both Pacey and Joey. He knew how upset Pacey was, as well as how upset Joey has been since Andie forbid Pacey to talk to her. Joey's jaw dropped slightly. She was happy and sad at the same time. Sad that Pacey had to endure this, and happy because she would hopefully be able to talk to him again on a regular basis as she had many years ago. The conversation lingered a bit more, before Dawson had to get back to work. He was on location in New Zealand, shooting his latest picture. The line went dead, then beeped in Joey's ear. She came out of her daze and pressed the off button on her cordless phone. Would he have told her had Jen and the girls not come up. The awkward silence had lingered, but Joey felt there was much more he had wanted to say.

Pacey Witter sighed contently when he saw his beautiful little girl asleep in the backseat of his quad cab pick up truck. He pulled into his house downtown Capeside, unbuckled Olivia's car seat harness and heaved her onto his shoulder gently. He didn't want to disturb her, she hadn't been taking her daily naps the past few days with everything that had been going on with her daddy and her mommy. Andie Witter had been packing her belongings and moving into her uptown apartment in Boston. She had thought it was best to move closer to the hospital. But Pacey knew her real reason was to be closer to Will. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that she could give up her rights to Olivia. There was no way in hell that Pacey would ever let his daughter go. Not for all the money in the world.

He walked slowly upstairs and laid Olivia on her toddler bed. He then went downstairs to finish his paper work for the week. He had finished the accounts when he decided they needed to get out of the house. He had taken Olivia to the Ice House, his restaurant, for a quick lunch before heading to the strip mall in town. Pacey sat at the kitchen table, his thoughts wouldn't stay on his work, instead drifted to Joey Potter. It was so good seeing her again. He thought she looked as gorgeous as she had so many years ago. But what would happen? He wanted to tell her of his divorce so badly, it hurt. Then he had seen Jen coming and had chickened out. But he wondered if he would ever get his best friend back, once the bitchy wife was out of the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Found Friendship

Joey Potter had been thinking about her previous encounter with Pacey Witter a week after seeing him at the strip mall in town. She couldn't understand why he hadn't told her of his divorce from his wife, Andie. But then again, maybe he wasn't ready to renew their friendship just yet. She hoped against all odds, he would soon. Joey had so many fond memories of her childhood that involved the blue eyed, curly top man she loved with all her heart. Only, she didn't think Pacey had ever known she was in love with him. That she had been since they met when they were 10 years old. She remembered that day so well...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a beautiful spring day, the elementary school had just gotten out for Spring Break. Joey Potter and Dawson Leery were heading into downtown to meet with a friend. The trio were supposed to plan their whole break. Seeing how there really wasn't much to do in this town, the only thing they had thought of right away was go to the local hangout. It was a little fish eatery on the square. But not many children thier age went there. The small group had been a little mature for their age even back then.

"Dawson, where are we going? I thought we were meeting with Will at the Fish Depot." Joey questioned her best friend, Dawson. They had made plans at school to meet with their friend, Will Krudski. He was another blonde haired blue eyed boy that Joey hung out with.

"We are, Jo. But I promised my mom I'd go meet the new neighbor's kid. He's supposed to be the youngest of his brother and 3 sisters." Dawson was still making his way down the creek bed.

"Great, just what I need...another boy to befriend! Why can't any more girls move in?" Joey was fuming but she knew it wouldn't have mattered had this Pacey been male or female. She was a tomboy, and wouldn't play dolls like other girls her age. Therefore, she'd be hanging with the boys of Capeside anyway.

The two friends arrived at the ranch style house that faced the creek like most houses in Capeside. This costal town was surrounded by bodies of water. It had mostly been a fisherman's paradise. But Joey was still stalling and Dawson was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on, Joey. Hurry up, Will's waiting for us!" Dawson exclaimed. Joey, in turn, rolled her chocolate orbs to the heavens and sped up.

They stood on the front porch, Dawson was brave enough to ring the door bell. He hated being forced to be so neighborly by his mother, who knew everyone in Capeside. If new families moved in, he was the welcoming committee to new kids. Soon, the door was opening and out stepped a boy their age, with brilliant blue eyes and curly brown locks. He smiled warmly, and Joey's heart leaped to her throat. He was the most adorable 10 year old she'd ever seen. He was 2 inches taller than Dawson already, Joey was an inch shorter than Pacey.

"Hey, I'm Dawson and this is Joey. Nice to meet you." Dawson smiled, his braces showing in the sunlight. Pacey smiled and introduced himself. He didn't think twice before insulting Joey.

"Nice to meet you, too. Joey, huh? What's up with the boy's name, little girl?" Pacey grinned as Joey's face turned bright red.

"It's short for Josephine, and don't even think about calling me that! Let's go, Dawson. Later, Pace." Joey pulled on Dawson's arm. Dawson shook her off, then stepped up to Pacey.

"Hey, we're going to meet our friend Will Krudski. You wanna come?" Pacey beamed as Joey's face fell. He didn't notice. But yelled into the house that he was going somewhere and would be back later. Mrs. Witter faintly said okay before the door shut again.

"Great." Joey muttered under her breath. The rest of the day, she'd been ignored. Pacey finally noticed that neither Will nor Dawson were really talking to her. He wondered how someone could be so rude to one of their supposed best friends. He decided to cut her a break. She wasn't all that bad after all, he thought.

"Hey, so why are you hanging with these guys? Don't you have some girl friends or something?" Pacey hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. But Joey took it pretty hard. She instantly turned red again and replied coldly.

"It's none of your damn business! Later!" Joey got up to leave the Fish Depot. Dawson and Will both rolled their own blue eyes to the heavens. Pacey thought of going after her. But when he went to get up, the other boys told him it was that time for Joey not to worry about her. Pace shook his head, again thinking them rude!

"You guys are harsh. I'll see ya around!" Pacey left the depot heading in the same direction as Joey.

She'd been walking with her head down, crying. She hadn't realized she'd been followed. When she heard the footsteps she wiped at her eyes. But didn't look up.

"Go away, Dawson. Go back to the no girls allowed." Her voice was dripping with sadness.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ice Princess, but I'm not Dawson." Pacey's voice startled her, why had he come after her and not her best friend?

"Yeah, whatever, Jail Bait. I'm tired of boys, leave me the hell alone!" Joey started to run. Pacey caught up with her easily, reaching for her hand to pull her back. Somewhere inside Joey a spark had ignited. The instant his hand touched hers, a bond was formed. She turned to face him as his lips parted. Those lips, plump and full. What am I thinking? This is a newby, an enemy!

"I didn't know you were such a potty mouth, Potter. Where'd you learn to talk like that?" He smiled at her again, it melted her defenses.

"I'm not sure why you care, but I've been around fishermen all my life. You pick up a few things along the way." She smiled a small lopsided smile. Her lips were just as full as his, what a gorgeous mouth she has; Pacey thought.

"Well, I bet your buddies back there don't talk like that. They seem too picture perfect, oh and they said you were on the rag!" He laughed. Joey hit him hard in the chest. He winced, but extened his hand that had previously held hers. "I'm joking, gosh. I don't think they even know what that is! I've got 3 sisters, and all of them are usually bitchy. I don't think that's your case, though."

"Really? And what is my case, do tell?" She thought he was funny too. He was so different from Dawson and Will. They only knew her as another boy. But Pacey seemed to understand she wasn't.

"Well, I think your defensive cause they weren't exactly talking to you." Pacey explained. Joey smiled full and bright this time.

"You're all right, Witter. I gotta go, my mom needs me to help with dinner. You wouldn't want to eat with us, would you?" Joey blushed a bit as he said he'd love to. From that day on, they had a special friendship that even surpassed her connection with Dawson. Which Joey would never have thought possible until she met Pacey Witter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was still lost in memory when she'd been brought back by her son. He was sitting on the floor watching an Elmo movie and hadn't been paying attention to his mother. Until he looked up to see her blank expression. He got up and walked over to her. Trying with all his might to heave himself into her lap. She'd been sitting Indian style on their loveseat.

"Mommy? Why aren't you watching Elmo, it's the good part!" He smiled when she helped him into his desired position.

"Caleb, honey. Mommy was just thinking, I'm sorry. What is happening that makes you think it's the good part?" She asked him, his little face was drawn up in an excited look.

"This is where Elmo gets his blanky back from the mean man in Grouchland." He explained as if he were the adult. She hugged him close to her and he scrambled back to the floor where he picked up his sippy cup and began drinking, enthralled in his movie once more. Joey just sat there, gazing at his amazing little figure. He was so smart for his age, big too. He still had a good 8 months before he turned four. But he already knew all his colors, shapes, and could count 5 items. Joey still got little shocking moments from him everyday. Once he went back to his movie, she went back to her thoughts. She wondered what Pacey was doing right now. Would he be thinking about her, somehow she felt in her heart that he was.

On the other side of town...

"Mr. Witter? Are you going home anytime tonight?" An employee named Denver asked. Pacey sighed. He didn't know if he would make it in time to pick up Olivia from her grandmother's before her bedtime. There was so much to do around the restaurant. Today was inventory day, all his stock had come in. He had to count all the items he'd ordered. But quickly decided he might wait until early in the morning.

"Yeah, Denver. I have to pick up my little girl. I'll do the inventory check list tomorrow. Thanks for locking up tonight." Pacey checked his watch again, 7 PM. Olivia's bedtime was 8. Maybe he would make it in time. His mother lived on the way to his own house. Pacey grabbed up his coat from behind the bar, keys in hand, and proceeded to the door of the Ice House.

"Hey, Mr. Witter? A delivery just came in. It's in the country, outside of town. Do you want me to make that drive?" Denver asked his boss. Pacey hadn't seemed to hear him, he was lost in thoughts...Joey.

"Uh, oh nah. I'll take it, I can pick up Olivia and head that way. Thanks again. What's the address?" Pacey looked at his watch again, he wasn't sure why.

"Um, 249 Country Lane. A Potter, Ms. Josephine Potter." Denver handed the order to Pacey.

Pacey smiled, what do you know about that? He had a spring in his step when he left. He knew he should hurry to get Olivia and make his delivery to Joey before it got too cold.

Once inside his truck, he turned on the radio to his favorite country station. He wasn't sure why he was listening to country. But it seemed to be calming to him in his last few weeks of dispair. He retrieved Olivia, and headed into the country side of Capeside. The song on the radio seemed to call to him, "If You See Him, If You See Her" by Reba McIntyre with Brooks and Dunn. He smiled again, Olivia had passed completely out before he'd even left downtown.

If you see him, tell him I wish him well. how am I doing? well sometimes  
It's hard to tell. I still miss him more than ever. but please don't say a word.  
If you see him. if you see him.

If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine. and if you want to, say that I think  
Of her from time to time. ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.  
If you see her. if you see her. I still want her.

And I still need him so.

I don't know why we let each other go.

If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her.

Nothing's changed deep down the fire still burns for him. and even if  
It takes forever, say I'll still be here. if you see him.

If you see her.

If you see him.

If you see her.

Pacey pullled into Joey's drive-way he left the truck running while he got out. It had gotten a bit cool, once the sun went down. He wanted to be sure that Olivia would be warm enough. He quickly walked up the path to Joey's porch, then rang the doorbell.

"Mommy, the food's here! I'll get it." Caleb shouted. He'd finished his Elmo movie and was coloring at his table in the small living room.

"I'll get it, it's a stranger. You never open the door for a stranger, you hear mommy?" Joey asked as she padded to the door. The little boy shook his head yes, sat back down and went back to his coloring.

Joey hadn't expected to see Pacey standing on the otherside of the door. She hadn't even thought about him owning the Ice House, when she'd ordered the food. And really didn't expect to see him delivering her food himself. But she was pleasantly surprised.

"Pacey, hey. I didn't mean for you to deliver yourself. Don't you have drivers for that?" She asked as he handed her the styrofoam containers. He smiled. That smile she had loved all these years. Seventeen years was a long time to know someone, and it never ceased to amaze her how they had kept contact with one another, well everyone except her and Pacey.

"Yeah, well I had to pick up Olivia from Mom's house. My Assistant manager, Denver, is locking up for me." She smiled at Pacey, that lopsided smile he'd encountered the first day they met. She still did it for him, even then he knew she was a special individual. Although, he'd never thought her feelings for him were as strong as his were for her. They had dated briefly, but Andie had managed to weasel her way back into his life. Thus, he and Joey's short lived relationship never went beyond a few kisses. How he'd longed for her kisses since then, granted he loved Andie. But he deeply loved Joey so much more. But never got the chance to tell her, and he didn't think he ever would.

"Mommy, he's not a stranger. That's you friend Pacey." Caleb's curiosity had gotten the best of him as he'd walked up behind his mom. The two adults laughed at the three year old's perception.

"Yeah, I am. What's up, little man?" Pacey smiled as he bent down to Caleb's level to greet him. The little boy leaned back a bit and then got really close to Pacey's face.

"I'm doing good, sir. How are you?" He put his little hand out to shake Pacey's. Pacey, surprised by this, shook his little chubby fingers after a short delay. He stood up afterwards.

"Where'd he learn that? He's got really good manners." Pacey asked Joey as he placed his hands in the front pockets of his courdaroy pants.

Joey was looking down at her son when she replied, "Dawson taught him that. He's really good with him. But Caleb knows he must be polite and respect adults, huh?" Caleb nodded his head and waved, going back to his table.

Pacey felt a slight sting in his heart. He knew already about Eddie leaving, and how Caleb had no other male role models in his life other than Dawson and Jack. But he felt as if he could fit the position better than either of them, considering his feeling for Joey had extened to this little being she'd raised on her own upon meeting him. Pacey had fallen in love with the little boy, as he was already in love with Caleb's mother.

"Well, mine is asleep in the car. I gotta get going. I'll see ya around, Jo. Mind if I bring Olivia by one of these days to play with Caleb?" He asked, almost holding his breath. He wanted to see her as much as possible.

"Sure, I think they'd like that. Goodnight, Pace." Joey closed the door once he'd said goodnight and turned to go back to his waiting truck.

Once they had eaten their take out, Joey and her son headed to bed for the night. Joey had some really lovely dreams about she and Pacey. The two had gotten married, and their kids were really excited about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cookout for Two

The next morning was beautiful. Maybe it was because of the lovely dreams Joey had had the night before, but she woke up with a smile on her pretty face. She couldn't believe it possible that Pacey had asked could he and Olivia come over for a playdate! She lay awake going over the conversation between Pacey and herself. Had there been a slight jealous look on his face as she told him about Dawson teaching Caleb? She wasn't sure, it seemed so, the thought made Joey smile even bigger. He was jealous! She could still read his oceanic orbs. Joey sat up, turning on her bedside lamp as Caleb shuffled into her bedroom.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"Joey asked her little boy.

"Yes ma'am. I had a dream that I was playing sandlot." Caleb replied as he climbed onto Joey's full size bed. An antique given to her by her sister, Bessie. She had given it to Joey as a rememberance of their Great Uncle who had died some years back. The mattress was firmer than Joey liked, but it was nice having a family herloom as beautiful as the mahogoney four poster bed. Its golden designs had long since faded on both the head and foot boards. It was fantastic, nonetheless!

"The Sandlot movie? It's called baseball, buddy." Joey kindly corrected.

"Caleb knows, that was what I dreamed!" He grabbed his mommy's face, giving her a sweet peck on her lips. It was part of his morning routine. He woke up, came into his mother's room, and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Yes, yes. Well, buddy, what do you want for breakfast?" Joey asked as she pulled Caleb onto her lap, cuddling him tightly.

"Cookies and coca." He replied, giggling as his mom shook her head no.

"I think we'll have oatmeal and apple juice." She got off the bed, bringing her son with her and placed his feet on the sage carpeted floor. He held her hand as he did every morning on their journey to the kitchen. He tried every morning for cookies and coca, what he called Pepsi.

Once breakfast was ready, Joey placed their plates on the small round table. Caleb sat with his feet dangling, he couldn't quite reach the floor yet. Joey was drinking her coffee, watching him as he ate. He was so grown for his age. But it made things easier for Joey to be able to fully communicate with him and have him understand. The phone was ringing, Joey realized. She put her coffee down, rushing to her cordless on the end table beside her loveseat.

"Hello? Hey, Jen. Yeah, we're awake. What's up?" Joey breathed into the reciever.

"You sound out of breath. Anyway, thought I'd invite you to my wedding shower cook out." Jen Lindley explained. Joey smiled into the reciever, she was so happy for her best friend Jen and her other close friend Jack McPhee. They made a lovely couple.

"Sure. Can I invite Pacey and Olivia?" Joey was a bit embarrassed, she felt nervous. She hadn't allowed herself to feel for Pacey since he had married Andrea "Andie" McPhee. But she couldn't control her emotions any longer. Especially since she had seen him the night before and because he would be available again real soon.

"Awe, too late! Jack already did." Jen had planned on it being a surprise. She in turn had been surprised when Joey asked.

"You guys aren't plotting, are you?" Joey asked suspiciously. Jen was now smiling into the phone.

"No. Jack went to Pacey's last night to see how he and Olivia were doing. Pace said he'd seen you, delivered your dinner. And that's when Jack extended the invitation." Jen's tone seemed somewhat triumphant. She'd been so angry with her sister-in-law, or soon-to-be. Because she'd taken Pacey away from his friends, mostly his best friend, Josephine Potter.

"Well, great! I have to go, Caleb is trying to wash the breakfast dishes." With that Joey's end went dead.

"So, is she coming?" Jack asked his fiance'. He'd been eagerly listening behind Jen for some sign that his plan was working. The two love birds had, in fact, been plotting to make their two oldest friends happy again. It baffled Jen and Jack that Pacey and Joey didn't realize their deeper feelings for the other. But, though Andie was Jack's sister, he knew his brother-in-law had only been happy in the first year of marriage. Once Andie began working at Boston General, their marriage had become strained. She'd become involved with Will Krudski, almost immediately. Yes, the childhood friend of Pacey, Joey, and Dawson had been the downfall of the Witter's marriage.

"Yes, baby. She's coming! Yay, our plan might just work." Jen declared gleefully. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Might? It's going to work! Believe that!" Jen laughed loudly as she and Jack engaged in a passionate kiss.

Pacey had awaken with a smile. His eyes were still a bit heavy, but no matter. This was going to be a great day! He had pratically floated about the night before thinking of his visit with Joey. And, when Jack came by inviting he and Olivia to a cookout, it had gotten even better! He knew Joey and Caleb would be there. Pacey placed his feet onto the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He looked around, despite most of his wife's posessions were missing, it looked beautiful with the sunlight cascading through his double windows. His sleigh bed, a king size, was only half slept in. He really missed having a warm body to cuddle with. Realizing he sounded like a woman, he shook the thought from his head. He got up and trotted into his master bath. Going to his side of the double sinks, he ran the cold water and splashed his face. Brushing, teeth and hair completed, he began to dress. He never thought it appropriate for his 3 year old daughter to see him in his sleep pants and bare chest. He dressed every morning before waking his little sleeping beauty. He walked from his bedroom into his baby girl's room.

"Olivia, honey. Time to wake up. Pooky, it's morning." Pacey cooed as he gently shook Olivia Witter's tiny figure.

"Good morning, daddy. I'm ready for my coco puffs." She spoke sweetly as she raised her arms to him, beckoning him to pick her up. To which he obliged. He carried her down the stairs into the breakfast nook in his giant kitchen; placing her at the square table. He padded over to the dry closet and got out her specified breakfast cereal. There were at least four different boxes of cereal for either of them to choose from. So, he admitted it, she was a little spoiled. But she didn't have tantrums often and was a very bright, polite little lady. She smiled from ear to ear as he brought over her Disney Princess bowl. He then fixed her cup with grape juice. He had made coffee and french toast for himself. The two Witter's sat eating. He gulped a few sips of coffee then asked his daughter if she would like to play with her cousins and the little boy she'd hid with at the store.

"Yes! I want to, daddy. Dezi and Ryleigh? Yep!" He laughed at her excitement, she giggled herself.

Pacey had saddened a bit, without Olivia's knowledge. Andie hadn't permitted Olivia to play with her cousins often, claiming that Joey's bad behavior would rub off on her. Andie truly despised Joey, she thought being a single mom was shameful. She used to say, "Serves her right for sleeping around with trash like Eddie Dolings." To which Pacey would become angry, defending Joey's honor, and then getting rolling eyes as his response. As much as he'd loved Andie, thinking back, Pacey couldn't seem to fathom why? She was a cold woman, had been since she graduated medical school. He thought she looked down on him because he never went to college. But she had decided long ago that she didn't like being married or being a mother. Qualities he found in Joey, except for being married, he knew she was an excellent mother. And eventually he knew she had wanted to be married before becoming pregnant. But even so, he still found her admirable as a person and especially as a mother. He smiled once more at Olivia. He had cleaned the kitchen and set out to give Olivia a bath for the cookout.

The little girl squealed with delight as she was turning circles in her bubble bath. Pacey smiled at her, how he loved her. The one person in his life who was worth it all. He might have two others in his life soon. He could hope, right? He hummed to her as he gently massaged baby shampoo into her curly dark locks. She looked so much like Andie, it was heartbreaking sometimes. But he'd been told often that Olivia had his loving personality. Which made him feel better, he wouldn't want his daughter to grow up like her mother. Not that Andie had been a bad person, she just wasn't the type of person people modeled themselves after. Olivia was clean and put up somewhat of a fight with her daddy. She loved bathtime and hated it to end. Pacey reminded her of the little playmates waiting for her and she quickly stood up, almost slipping on the side of the tub. He caught her just in time, all the while she was giggling. He rolled his eyes, gave a ragged breath, and hugged her toweled body to himself. That had been a close one! Pacey found that Olivia was somewhat clumsy, another trait of his. Once he had dressed her in a pink and white sundress, he put on her little white sandals and tried to figure out what to do with her hair. He hadn't ever done more than combed it. But he wanted to do something with it. He decided he'd try his hand at pigtails. In the end, she had one high pigtail and one low. But it was too late to re-do as it was time for the cookout. Olivia was so excited, and so was Pacey. He buckled the little girl into her seat in his truck. Soon, he had backed out of the drive-way and was now heading toward the country side of Capeside. The side _she_ lived on. He thought with a smile.

"Caleb, no honey. Mommy will wash the dishes!" Joey exclaimed, she tried extremely hard to conceal the smile that tugged at her lips. He was so funny sometimes! He had pulled his chair to the sink and proceeded to turn on the faucet and began to add soap as Joey hurdled herself at it and took it from him. He hung his head slightly as he was surely disappointed he couldn't clean up. She smiled at him and hugged him, claiming he could help her another time. Right now he was in need of a bath. He had his oatmeal smeared across his face. She hoisted him to the floor and pulled the chair back to the table. Soon he was enjoying his bath, she had washed him briefly, she still needed to get ready herself. Once he was clean, she dried him and dressed him in a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. He looked just like a little version of Eddie. But she could see herself in him as well. He had her pouty lips, but Eddie's stricking eyes. Thankfully, the personality belonging to this mini Eddie was all hers. His blondish brown hair was short and she gelled it a little. She set up a movie for Caleb to watch as she showered as quickly as possible and dressed in a hurry. It was almost time for the cookout. She rumaged through her closet for something cute and flirty, but modest as well. She couldn't go to the cookout looking like she was ready for a night out at a club. But she did want to look nice, after all, _he_ would be there. She smiled at her reflection when she was pleased with the outcome of her appearance. She doned a blue jean skirt that came just midthigh. She also paired a cute t-shirt with it and her hemp choker. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was surprised and satified with herself. She checked her watch once more and sighed. It was now or never! She gathered a few things for Caleb and they headed for the McPhee/Lindley residence. Caleb was singing along with his Winnie the Pooh cd he had insisted his mom play for him. She smiled in the reaview mirror at him. She pulled into the drive-way of her friends' not long after the 5th song ended. She noticed he was already there.

Jen had sat up the picnic table with a beautiful arrangement of her favorite flowers, sunflowers. The day was beautiful in the high 70s for their afternoon plans made for a wonderful scene. The grill was started by Pacey, Jack was busy making side dishes to go with the burgers and steaks. Pacey looked up in time to catch Joey's entrance into the backyard, followed by her son. The scene for Pacey was breathtaking. He hadn't imagined seeing Joey again so soon would be so overwhelming, in a good way. She smiled at him as she grabbed Caleb's hand to lead him to the girls who were already playing on the swingset. He smiled with the greatest ease, then chose a swing close to Dezirae. He said hey to Ryleigh and Olivia. The girls said hey and they all began to sing songs and say their ABCs. It was so cute! Joey walked to the opened back door and into the kitchen. All the while Pacey watched her every move. The way she glided across the grass with the blue sky above her dark head, she seem to radiate. Joey found Jen inside at the breakfast table slicing tomatos for their burgers.

"Hey, Jo. You wanna grab a knife and start slicing some cabbage for the cole slaw?" Jen asked as Joey nodded, finding the utensils she needed easily. She had been to this house multiple times, knowing her way around her best friend's kitchen as she knew her own.

"He looks good. I don't know how to act, Jen." Joey looked a little worried. Jen gave a reassuring smile. Joey smiled then. The two women had their own conversation as the guys did the same outside.

"Have you heard from Andie?" Jack began the conversation. Pacey shook his head silenty.

"Not even to check on Olivia. She's doing what she wanted. So am I." Pacey replied, to which Jack gave a solem look. He couldn't understand his sister, he was so proud and close to his children. He remembered thinking it should be opposite. She should be the good parent, she had always been good at everything else. But when it came to being a mother, she sucked!

"I'm sorry man, I don't know what to say. But how bout a subject change? Joey looks great doesn't she?" Jack smiled wickedly. Pacey hadn't missed that.

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't be playing match maker. Joey's not the sort to get mixed up with a married man. You know that just as well as I do." Pacey countered. Jack just bowed his head. What the hell could he do to change the situation? He, indeed, knew she would never date a married man. But he also knew Joey's feelings for Pacey. It was amazing at how well she hid them from him, but Jack and Jen knew better. Just as they knew the feelings of one Pacey J. Witter. He wouldn't show it to Joey either. This posed a problem in Jack's mind. Jen had told him not to worry, they would get the picture soon enough. He'd been worried, but he knew Jen was right. She was _always_ right.

Back in the kitchen, Joey and Jen carried on. They sliced the vegtables and began bringing platters out to the table. Pacey immediately looked at the goddess he had always known coming out. He watched as she checked on the kids, and even began pushing Olivia as she had done for Dezirae and Caleb. Then let Ryleigh slide once, so she could catch her, before going back inside. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to love her more in that moment than he had all these years. She looked so natural, so motherly, it made his heart sink. He wanted a mother for Olivia so badly. But he knew eventually he would succeed. He was very confident that he would be with Joey one day. But he was so terrified of losing that safe, familiar friendships she'd always shown him. He knew she was the one, had Andie not gotten pregnant. But he wouldn't trade his gorgeous little girl for anything in the world.

Joey felt a pair of eyes on her as she entered the house once again, she turned and found the source. Pacey. He smiled, she smiled and shyly ducked back into the safety of the kitchen. She wished she could tell him how she felt, but it was not feesable at the moment. He was still married, after all. But just a month, he had told her, and his divorce would be final.

Finally, it was time to eat. Joey watched Pacey as he fixed Olivia's plate, then his own. What a wonderful father he was. She looked sadly at her son, she wanted him to have a father so badly. But she didn't believe he was hurting from it much. He had Jack and Dawson, of course. But she wanted the consistant father, the father he should have had, one that would never leave him. She perked up as soon as she saw Caleb look at her adoringly. She gave him a smile and stuck her tongue out, that got a bout of giggles from the three year old boy. Then she saw Olivia looking at her, so she did the same to her. Olivia broke into a fit of laughter too. This didn't go unnoticed by Pacey. Was it possible to love her anymore than he already did? He decided it was time to actually talk to her. Obviously he was nervous, and so was she. She hadn't spoken to him yet. She had smiled, but not a word had passed her lucious lips. She caught him looking at her.

"What? Do I have ketchup on my face or something?" She blushed, Pacey did too.

"No, but I thought you looked awfully cute sticking your tongue out." He gave her a mischievious look. The glint in her eyes told him she was going to make a comeback.

"Yeah, teaching bad habits is my specialty." His face fell, she hadn't meant to say that. Pacey didn't deserve to be punished for what Andie had said. Still, since she wasn't here, it was hard for her to feel she'd been defended. Though, Jack had told her that Pacey had become angry with Andie for saying the very thing she'd let slip. Way to go Joey! The first thing you say to him had to be a defensive repore to his ex-wife.

"I'm sorry she said that about you, Jo. I didn't like it myself and told her so." Pacey stated. She nodded her head.

"I know, I'm sorry I said that. I...it just hurts to know how she really thought of me." Joey replied sadly. But she changed the subject so fast, Pacey hadn't known what hit him. "So, are you dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not divorced yet. I wouldn't do that, you know me." He simply added. Joey nodded again. Then smiled at his words..._you know me_.

"Yes, yes I do. You have been my best friend for almost 20 years now, well except for the last 4 years. But hey, times they are a changing!" Joey stuck her tongue out at him this time. He smiled and added rather slyly.

"And I know you. So, unless you plan on using that tongue, I suggest you put it away." Joey's jaw dropped. He was flirting and he didn't care! So, she fell into the old pattern of their days of old.

"I plan on it, just not with you...jailbait." She went back to eating her burger. She knew he would smile at that.

"Oh, forgive me, Ice Princess." He feigned hurt, then went back to his own meal. The whole show had two members of an audience. Jack and Jen.

They began conversing among themselves while Joey and Pacey began talking to the kids.

"It's so sad. They love each other so much..." Jen began, Jack finished for her.

"But they are too scared to admit it." Mmm hmm, Jen added. They too went back to their meals. The rest of the afternoon, their single counter parts flirted. Jen and Jack loved that their best friends felt comfortable enough around them to act this way. Normally, say if Dawson had been present, Joey and Pacey would be paying all attention to him. That's because Dawson demanded _everyone's_ attention. He was so full of himself sometimes.

Dawson had called earlier that day, he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to make it to the cookout. He loved them just as much as everyone else. He really missed his best friends, especially Joey. He didn't know how he'd survived all these years without her. Thinking about her made him sigh with regret. He never told her he loved her, other than a friendly way. He had always had a crush on Joey Potter, but he knew she didn't feel the same, and he hoped one day she would. He planned to woo her, someway.

"So, Pace. How are things down at the Ice House?" Joey asked as she was dipping homemade ice cream into bowls for the kids.

"It's really going good. I have so much to do around there, I never get bored." He said, he helped pass out spoons to the kids as they came up one by one.

"Mommy, Dezi said I wasn't her friend anymore." Caleb complained, his expression on his face heartbreaking.

"Caleb, how many times does Dezirae tell you that? You know she doesn't mean it. It's all right buddy." Joey smiled for him, he returned it as she heard Dezirae deny it.

"All right, Dez. If you are going to be ugly to Caleb, you can go inside to your room." Came Jack's stern voice. Dezi hung her head, then looked up at Caleb and apologized. He gave her a toothy grin and said it was okay as they ran back to the picnic table under the play set.

"Daddy, Ryleigh is eaiting my ice cream!" Olivia shouted, as she ran back up to where he and Joey were sititng.

"Olivia, I'll get you some more. Remember what daddy said about being a tattle tell? You just have to forgive her, she's a baby." Pacey explained. Joey smiled as Olivia nodded her head. She smiled at them both as she carried her new bowl to the picnic table, joining Caleb and Dezirae.

"Shoot, it's about time for them to take a nap." Jen declared, exhaustion in her voice. Jack rubbed her shoulders as he kissed her on her temple. Joey and Pacey watched then looked at each other sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting about that time, huh? I can't believe tomorrow is Monday already!" Pacey replied. He was hoping he'd have more time to talk with Joey.

"Well, we can always lay them down here. If you guys want. We have two beds in the girls' room and a double bed in our guest room." Jen offered. Jack agreed.

"Yeah, we can put the girls in the guest room and let Olivia and Caleb have their beds." Pacey nodded as did Joey.

The four grownups gathered their children and ushered them inside. Of course there was relentment from the kids. They were enjoying playing so much they didn't want to stop. A few stern words later, and the children followed their parents' orders. Just as planned, Dezirae and Ryleigh settled down in the guestroom. Olivia and Caleb climbed onto the remaining beds and both needed to have their backs rubbed. Joey and Pacey exchanged glances and obliged their children's wishes.

After about 10 minutes of rubbing, the two youths fell fast asleep. Joey and Pacey crept silently out of the room. They soon had rejoined Jen and Jack outside. It was about 3 in the afternoon when the growups finally got some kid free time. They began speaking of the past, the things they had done in high school and what they were doing now. It had seemed so long ago when they'd met. Being the four, including Dawson, were now 27 years old. Well, Pacey and Jack were already 28, the remaining three would be soon. They laughed about times they shared, the first time they'd met, it was great. Joey and Pacey had continued their flirting to the expectations of the two matchmakers. They smiled inwardly as well as outwardly at the antics of the two friends.

"You remember the first time I met you? You hated me! You thought I'd steal Dawson away from you!" Pacey chuckled, he recieved a slap to his upper arm.

"Well, you almost did! But you were the only one who came after me at the Fish Depot. You had only met me that day and already treated me better than my supposed best friends." Joey laughed as Pacey swatted at her and missed.

"What? I must have missed that. What happened?" Jen and Jack inquired. The four laughed as they began telling the story again.

"Well, Potter here didn't care for me much. But I changed her mind with my quick wit and spellbounding good looks." Pacey recalled. Joey blushed.

"And Witter here didn't seem to mind that I was a girl, so he came to dinner at my house." Joey relayed, Pacey blushed this time.

"See, you thought he'd be the worst enemy and he turned out to be the best friend you've ever had, well next to me of course!" Jen batted her eyes.

"Yeah, no one could come close to you Jen. But as far as guys go, he's the best male friend I've ever had. No offense, Jack." Joey almost forgot he was there.

"None taken, Jo. But I think this is a good time to say, you guys came through rough waters and managed to stay afloat all these years." Jack said. This caused an adoring glance between Pacey and Joey. He reached for her hand as he said he was glad they were still talking to each other. Joey felt the sparks ignite once again. But she knew he wasn't divorced yet. And even if he was, he surely wouldn't be ready for a serious relationship. No matter what he said, Joey did _know_ him. She took her hand from him as she got up. She claimed she needed to check on the kids. She hadn't realized the four of them had talked for an hour. Pacey felt the warmth leave his hand and he sighed. He wished she would let him hold on longer. But he knew it wasn't Joey's style to fraternize with a married man. Jack and Jen seemed to sense his reverie and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know, you'll need sometime to yourself after the divorce is finalized." Jack spoke wisely. Pacey nodded, he would indeed. But having Joey back in his life as his best friend was enough for him right now. She would do anything to help him, after all he _knew_ her.

"Yeah, I know. But one day, that girl is going to marry me. Mark my words!" He got a laugh from Jen and Jack. Jen agreed, but she knew it wouldn't be soon enough for Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

A Cookout for Two part 2

"You know, you'll need sometime to yourself after the divorce is finalized," Jack spoke wisely. Pacey nodded, he would indeed. But having Joey back in his life as his best friend was enough for him right now. She would do anything to help him, after all he _knew_ her.

"Yeah, I know. But one day, that girl is going to marry me. Mark my words!" He got a laugh from Jen and Jack. Jen agreed, but she knew it wouldn't be soon enough for Joey.

Joey had just come out of the house after checking on the still napping children. She hadn't heard the last of the conversation. She just remembered what it felt like to have Pacey hold her hand again. It felt good and bad at the same time. He was still married, yet she couldn't help the searing warmth that his touch left upon her skin. She shivered at the memory of minutes before as she sat down next to him once again. He smiled at her, then proceeded with a new subject.

"So, anyone heard from Dawson?" Pacey looked expectantly at his friends.

"Yeah, I spoke to him a little before the cookout started. He seemed to be rather upset he'd miss our wedding get together." Jen answered. Jack curled his fingers around hers.

"He really wanted to come. But he says he'll be here this up coming weekend." Jack offered.

"Well, I'm glad he's coming to visit. I miss him. You know, he told me I should talk to you guys." Pacey replied, he lifted his plastic fork into the air. He played with it for a bit before continuing. "My divorce is going to be final on Wednesday. I'm a little numb. I thought I'd be worse, instead...nothing." His friends gave him sympathetic looks. Joey, however turned to face him.

"It's going to be final, so soon? Wow you must have some great lawyer." Joey joked, she smiled sheepishly. "You know I'm here for you, right? If you happen to start feeling more than numb?"

Pacey smiled, he was so glad he was able to be around Joey again. She smiled as well, a bit of crimson flooding her cheeks. Jen and Jack just watched in a knowing sort of way. Their little idea of getting these two to hang out was ingenious. Jen got up, followed by Jack. Pacey and Joey wondered what they were going to do. Joey asked the very question.

"Where are you guys going?" She suddenly became aware that they had planned some alone time for she and Pacey.

"I heard Dezirae. She wakes up and wonders where she is. We'll be back" Jen and Jack left with sly grins.

"So, once I'm a free man, would you let me take you to dinner?" Pacey asked as a dumbfounded Joey tried to regain her composure.

"Pace, I would love nothing more than to go to dinner with you but," she saw the pained look in his eyes though he tried to hide its existence, "I don't want to be some rebound girl." She lowered her eyes to the table cloth. Pacey seized her chin and lifted her face so she was gazing into those oceanic orbs.

"Joey, how could you believe you would be some rebound? I've been practically alone for the past 3 years!" He softened his tone when he noticed the alarm in her captivating brown eyes. "I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship or hurt you in any way. I wouldn't have married Andie had she not been pregnant with Olivia. I loved you, I _love_ you." He trailed off as she was taken aback by his last comment. Her eyes searched his for any sign that he was untruthful with her. Seeing only honesty, she leaned her face closer to his.

"I love you. I always have, I never _stopped_ loving you." Joey's warm breath mingled with his own. He leaned closer to her and placed a sweet kiss upon her luscious lips. Joey took the lead by deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together as though they'd never touched before. Her senses were tingling with every slow movement and prodding in which they'd become so deeply.

Pacey broke away momentarily to catch his breath, allowed Joey to do the same. Then he came back full force and pulled her to him. As if he was desperate to hold her forever and never let go...again. She breathlessly looked into his eyes, she saw the love he'd been trying to hide shining so brightly his eyes seemed to be crystal clear. Those eyes, the windows to his soul. Her face became hot and her body temperature rose to above normal. Pacey seemed to be rearing from his own deep emotions and for once he saw anything and everything he had looked for his whole life, staring him in the face. He placed his forehead against Joey's and they stayed that way for hours. Only a few minutes had passed.

The children filed into the back yard as Jen and Jack followed. They carried out lemonade. It was now six in the evening, and soon the friends would have to part to go home and get ready for the week to come. The kids immediately ran to the swing set and began playing. Pacey gave Joey a look and jetted off to push Olivia on the swing. A look that didn't go unnoticed by one Jennifer Lindley. Joey blushed as she just walked herself over to the set to push Caleb. He had been calling her for a bit. Jen came up on Joey's left as she pushed the little boy in the swing.

"Okay, fess up. What was that look?" Jen asked as Joey pretended she had no idea what Jen was talking about.

"What look? There was no _look_, Jennifer." Joey smiled devilishly, her secret would be revealed in time. And not even a very determined Jen would deter her from keeping it.

"Okay, so you wanna play hard ball? My dear Josephine." Jen giggled at the shade of red Joey's face had just turned. "You call me _Jennifer_, I'll call you _Josephine_."Jen headed over to the slide to help Ryleigh go down. Dezirae was now being pushed by her daddy.

A few minutes passed as the children played a while longer. Jen and Joey decided it was time for the party to end.

"Okay, Caleb. It's time to go. You have to get home, take a bath and get ready for school. Mommy has to get ready for work." Joey told her now crying three year old. He reluctantly gave his friends bye hugs.

"Yeah, Olivia. It's time for us to go as well. You have to go to Grammy's, daddy has to go to work." Pacey noticed Olivia was really sad, but did as he said. "We'll come back another day, daddy promises." She perked up with that and gave her cousins and her new little friend hugs bye.

"Bye, Caleb. Bye, Olivia." Came Dezirae's angelic voice. She gave her cousin and best friend a hug and headed into the house as she had been told by her dad. Ryleigh waved and called bye-bye as she followed her big sister inside.

"Well, I enjoyed it. This was a blast, guys. Thanks again for inviting us. I can't wait til the wedding." Pacey replied as he hugged his brother in law and kissed Jen's cheek.

"I'm glad you guys made it. It was tons of fun, I think we're more worn out then the kids!" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks guys. I'm so happy for you! I just hope I can find a dancing partner at the reception." Joey declared as she hugged Jen whispering I love you and thank you so much into her best friend's ear. Jen knew exactly then that her plan had worked. Jack hugged his fiance's best friend.

"You guys are welcome! Thank you all for coming. Bye guys." Jack called to the children as they waved.

Turning to each other with knowing glances that they had succeeded, Jen and Jack entered their home. Pacey walked with Joey and the precious gifts belonging to them. He smiled at Joey as she grabbed Caleb's hand to guide him in the direction of their car.

She put him in his seat, as Pacey did the same with Olivia. Before he got into his truck, he walked over to Joey. She closed Caleb's door and looked up at the man standing before her.

"Joey, I really had a great time hanging out with you tonight. I hope you'll reconsider that offer of dinner." Pacey reached for her hand. She allowed him to take it without pulling away this time.

"I had a great time with you as well. I don't think dinner will be a problem, only is the invitation extended to Caleb as well?" Joey didn't expect him to say no, but she'd dated many men who had a problem with her son coming along. But then again, Pacey wasn't just _any_ man.

"Of course, I didn't think he should miss out, Olivia will be there too. Umm, Jo?" Pacey still held tightly to her hand.

"Yes, Pace?" Joey felt herself draw nearer to him. He took a breath in quickly then answered.

"I meant what I said, I do love you." Pacey looked into those chocolate pools and waited.

"I know, I love you too." She leaned into kiss Pacey and he pulled her closer than she had thought she could be. He deepened the kiss this time. She was brought back from her reverie as she heard a familiar cry. "I have to go. You do too. I'll see you again." She got into her car and watched in the rearview mirror as Pacey got into his truck. The two made their way in opposite directions down the road from The McPhee's. Joey took her usual left and Pacey took the right. He headed into town as Joey headed further down the country road. This had been a wonderful night, full of surprises. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she remembered the talk she and Pacey had, had. Then the kissing that had occurred made her blush again just at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Manic Monday

Pacey Witter opened his blue eyes to the buzzing of his annoying alarm clock. _Already seven A.M., damn_. He thought, it's time to get up and face a new day. He swung his legs over his king bed's side as he did every morning, placing them on the hardwood floor below. Again, he started his morning routine. He walked into his bathroom, took his shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed. He wore his navy dress slacks with a white button down shirt, adding a tie that had a cook's pattern on it. He loved being the owner and manager of a successful restruarant like the Ice House. Another day of people swarmng in and out, enjoying a well prepared meal. He was so happy this morning, he knew it was because of that wonderful tender evening with Joey. The cook out had been so much fun, Pacey hadn't had that much fun in years. He was so relieved to be getting into the old routine again with his childhood friends. How he and Joey had reconnected just fueled his motions into smooth steps. Where as, he'd been sluggish from time to time. But not in front of Olivia Witter, his daughter deserved only happiness from here on out. Though she was much too young to fully understand what divorce was, he felt compelled to protect her at all costs. Still thinking of the happier days to come with Olivia and his renewed friendship with Joey, he entered his darling's bedroom. He looked down on her doll like features, she slept so soundly. Unaware that her world was changing for better or worse, he wasn't sure yet. He knew his would be better, but Olivia's? He wasn' t sure how'd she take to being alone with only her father to raise her. But he hoped that soon she would no longer be without a mother, or a mother-like figure.

"Pooky, it's time to get up. Let's get you ready to go to Grammy's. Daddy has to work, remember? Pooky." He cooed once again as he was gently shaking her small frame. She stirred, turned over and sat up slowly. Her golden brown eyes seem to be adjusting to the beside lamp her dad had turned on. She reached her little arms up to him as she did every morning, and soon was gathered by her loving father. He put her in the bathtub for a quick bathe and got her dressed in what his mother had sent with him last night. It was a little lavendar dress with matching lavendar tennis shoes. She seemed to twirl about, liking her new dress Grammy had bought for her. She grabbed her own comb from her daddy's hand and insisted she could do it herself. He smiled at her, she loved to be independant. It was a newly aquired characteristic. He just allowed her to take control, then left her room. She trailed behind him, held onto the railing to the downstairs, and followed him outside. She could do anything, he thought. As he was sure she thought as well.

Pacey quickly found the driveway belonging to his mother, pulled in, and took Olivia inside. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before he had to head over to the restruarant.

His mother caught him before he could fully close the door.

"Pace, how was the cook out with Jack and Jen? Anyone else there?" His mother, bless her soul, was a quick old broad. She'd noticed the change completely. He was happier than she'd seen him in months, possibly years. He smiled that warm smile she knew only existed for one woman, Josephine Potter. His long time best friend, brief girl friend, and the one woman he'd always felt he'd lost years ago. She allowed him to tell her she was correct, if there was one thing she knew of her son; he didn't take kindly to being told how he felt.

"Yeah, Joey. She and her little boy, Caleb. They were there, I actually ran into her the other day while Livie and I were in town. She was looking for her son as I was looking for Olivia. They both have a similar love of hiding in the clothes at stores!" Pacey chuckled, then wiped the smile from his face when he saw the knowing look cross his mother's face._ Here it comes..._

"Joey? Well, isn't that nice. I always liked her! And she has a son? What a wonderful blessing." Was surprisingly all his mother said. He was grateful she hadn't said anything else. He gave her a quick kiss and hugged his daughter before heading back to his truck. He listened to the radio, a low melodic hum emanated from his speakers.

He found the atmosphere inside the Ice House not so busy as his thoughts had been. He thanked Denver upon meeting him half way through the dinning room, for his help with closing the restruarant the night he delivered Joey's food. Denver uttered a welcome as he busied himself with getting his station opened for the lunch hour.

"Uh, Mister Witter?" Denver had a last thought. Pacey turned to look at him from the coffee pot he'd been pouring up a cup for his daily dose of caffeine.

"Yeah, Denver. How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Mr. Witter. That's was my dad's name!" He joked with his younger assistant manager.

"I have to leave around one today. I have a doctor's appointment to go to." Denver knew this wasn't a good way to tell his employer that he'd be missing the majority of the lunch hour. No doubt leaving the place short staffed. Pacey seemed to be ready to explode, until a smile played on his lips. Confused, Denver wondered what this meant?

"Oh, that's fine. You finally decided to go to one of your girlfriend's OBGYN appointments? So tell me, how far along is she?" Pacey tried to conceal the smile that he wasn't ready to show to this young dad-to-be. Denver Johnson was a 19 year old man with a bright future, just rotten luck. Pacey remembered how stressed Denver had been when he first found out his girlfriend, a senior at CHS, was pregnant. But Pacey had had a talk with the young buck, so to speak, about not leaving this girl. He explained Denver would surely regret it someday and so she would resent him one day. Instead, he promoted Denver from head waiter to assistant manager, and still gave him a section to work for extra cash to add to the decent salary Pacey was already paying him.

Denver smiled, relieved his boss wouldn't be mad, "Thanks. I need to realize my responsiblity, and I have you to thank for that as well. You have shown me such a great deal of kindness. Selena and I are thinking of naming it, if it's a boy, after you." Denver watched as an assortment of emotions masked his superior's face. Pacey was so taken aback, he couldn't imagined why someone would look up to him. But he gave a warm smile, and went back to his kitchen preparation.

On the other side of town...

Joey Potter rose from a most wonderful sleep. She had even managed to awake before her intelligent three year old came into her bedroom. She checked on him swiftly before determining that he was sound asleep, and deciding to get a shower as quickly as she could. She bathed her body under the hot waterfall of her shower. Thoughts of the cookout and Pacey played in simple intrevals, like a slow moving movie that one wanted to enjoy before it was replaced by the more modern, fast paced ones of today. Joey lathered her chestnut hair with the moisturizing shampoo, then conditioned it. She didn't think she should take much longer, so she turned the nozzles off. Stepping out of the shower door, she grabbed her robe. She heard Caleb calling her from somewhere down the hall. _Shit, he's up. He thinks I've gone without him_.

"Caleb, mommy's in here. Come on sweetheart." She replied, her little man came in with tears running down his chubby baby face. He always thought she left him, subconciously, she thought as his dad had. But she would never leave him, Caleb was so smart. He noticed other children had daddies, and noticed he didn't. He saddened a tad as he saw them in the park or at the store. But he would look to his mommy, as if realizing she loved him enough for a mommy and a daddy, and smile. She wondered at that fact all the time. Joey gathered him in her arms, stroking the wild blondish brown hair gently. He smiled through his tears, gave her a kiss and asked to be put down. He quickly took off into the kitchen, probably wanting a poptart this morning. She found them, handed him one, then a cup with milk. She took off for her bedroom to get dressed for her day at the office.

Inside her room, Joey dressed herself in a black skirt that came to rest above her ankles. She sifted through many tops to find one to wear, she selected a powder blue polo. As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she thought of the day before again. Caleb was the only boy among three girls, ironic it would be that way. She'd always been the one girl among three boys. This revelation made her giggle to herself. She knew it was close to time to go, she exited her room. Entering Caleb's room, pulling blue jean shorts from one drawer and a Superman tshirt from another. She raced down to get him dressed, he put up a small fight, but she was successful.

He ran after her, Monday's were always so crazy. She'd get lost in thought and then spend the morning rushing about trying desperately to be on time to work. She dropped Caleb off at the daycare center he attended with Dezirae and Ryleigh. Rushed down the country roads into the city streets of Capeside, to the Massachusettes Power Company where she worked. _Oh, no. I'm late...again. I hope Jackie doesn't say anything about it. _Joey thought frantically to herself. She raced to the elevator and up to the second floor, as fast as the metal box would go. She slid into her cubicle before Jackie Timbers, her supervisor, was none the wiser. But Joey knew she had to stop all the morning daydreaming. It only made her late, probably would make her late to her own funeral someday. Joey shivered at the thought of leaving Caleb and logged into her computer as soon as she could.

Joey was proud to be an employee of such a wonderful company, she loved her accounting job. It paid well, most the people were nice. Though, there were a few women she'd gone to high school with; whom still thought themselves better than she. Like Abby Morgan, who was actually in her department. The two had spoken, actually Abby had trained Joey on her job when she'd first come to the company. But she was no more friendly with Joey, than Joey with her. Joey went to work on her daily tasks of general ledgers and spreadsheets for customer accounts.

Abby sat on the other side of the cubicle, her area was close to Jackie. The two actually had lunch together at least once or twice a week. Showing this off, every chance she got to Joey Potter. As if to say,_ look at me. I'm the boss's pet! You were always teacher's pet, but look at me! _Abby was as immature as she'd always been, even married now with three kids. But still resentful of Joey Potter, even now.

Joey often rolled her eyes to the woman that sat next to her, this one was a nice lady named Shanda Cook. She was always friendly with Joey, asking her to go to lunch with her and such. Joey had, a few times. But she mostly kept to herself, she had one other friend at the company, a girl a few years younger than her. Stefanie Fisher was a twenty-two year old young bride. Joey couldn't believe how much she had in common with someone five years younger than she. But she and Stefanie had become fast friends, and they went to lunch with each other everyday.

Yes, Josephine Potter was quite content with her life. She had a wonderful son, a comfortable home, a respectable job, and someday; she hoped, a special marriage to her best friend from a long time ago.

Joey was lost in thought when someone called to her, she looked up to see Jackie looming before her. When Joey stood up, the petite forty-something woman shrank down to her 4'11" frame. No longer looming, but gazing up into Joey's face. She beckoned quietly that Joey follow her into her office, it was evaluation time. Joey gulped, she didn't think this would end well. She passed Abby, who wore a look of undeniable smugness.

"What's going on? Why's Jackie taking her inside her office, closing the door? Uh-oh." Shanda closed her lips, she didn't want to think of what could be happening in that office right now. Abby smiled triumphantly, she would finally be better that that damn Potter girl!

Joey solemnly opened the office door of her supervisor. She hovered behind Abby, knowing she had something to do with this, then fleetingly went to her cubicle. Shanda had gone to the mail/copy room for her afternoon addressing of envelopes. _No worries, I can do this. Keep your chin up, girl! It's not the end of the world. But it is the end of a beautiful income._ Joey fought the urge to cry as she gathered her son's pictures, along with Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander's pictures from her desk. She took the magnets down from metal cabinets, folding Caleb's little painted masterpieces. Joey Potter had never been fired from a job before, it would be the first time in her adult life. What would she do now? Where would she go? Jackie Timbers hadn't given her any advice on what to do now, other than finding something she might enjoy better than accounting. Joey's tears slid down her face after the elevator doors had closed. She found the outside door quickly, hoping not to run into anyone. She would call Stefanie when she got home.

Oh, God! What was she to do? She might very well lose her house, Caleb's home. The only one he'd ever known. She'd been young when she was granted assitance from the mortagage company in town. How would she live? All these thoughts and more were weighing heavily on Josephine Potter's mind as she made her way to the day care to pick up her son. His teacher seemed curious as to why she was coming to pick him up three hours early? It was only two in the afternoon, Joey usually wasn't here until a little after five. Still, she said not a word. She helped Joey gather Caleb's things. He had just had his snack, so he would be okay until they got home. Joey's mind numbly went over ingredients in her mind for a meal she could cook for dinner tonight. She smiled as much as possible for Caleb's sake, she didn't want to alarm him. Being the bright boy he was, he asked why she had come so early. They hadn't played on the playground yet, he'd said. He began telling him mother of all the things he'd done in school that day. How he loved going, learning, being with other kids. He would miss this, especially when Joey explained how he would have to stay home with mommy until another job became available. Which, in this small town, didn't happen very often. She'd more than likely have to find a job in Boston, or some other surrounding city. Joey pulled into her driveway, just as a familiar car was pulling away.

She looked to her porch, something rested on the banister, red roses. She could see them from the driveway, and a note attached to them as well. Beside the roses sat a bag of some sort. One she recognized as one of the shopping bags from a toy store in town. But whom could have been driving that familiar car? She couldn't place a finger on it. But something wasn't setting right on her stomach. Maybe that was more stress seeping from her being fired. Then, Joey caught a deep breath. Gasped. _Eddie._


End file.
